Their Final Prom
by TigerLily88
Summary: The Wildcats attend their senior prom with the hopes of having a fun filled night without the depressing effects of thoughts of post high school and college. However, the night takes an interesting turn. Will everything turn out okay? One-shot/Troyella


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical or High School Musical 2.**

**A/N:** _Much like with the first story I wrote, this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave. Therefore, I decided to write it as a one-shot._

**Their Final Prom**

As the group of ten friends got ready for their final prom, they thought over the past year and a half. They thought over how they became friends, and how two members of their group hadn't actually been with them for the entire year and a half. Although, at the end of their junior year, Ryan and Sharpay weren't "wildcats," Ryan had assimilated into the group by the end of summer. It took a little longer for Troy to fully accept him as a true wildcat.

It took more time for Sharpay to be assimilated because of her history with the group. After the Mid-Summer Night's Talent show, Sharpay realized the error of her ways, and the "ice" in "ice princess" began to melt. However, Sharpay would always remain the drama queen, and because of this, the other wildcats were cautious of her and what she might be planning. She, however, continued to show that she wanted to turn her life around, and a few months later, she was a wildcat.

Now, as graduation was fast approaching, the mood within the group had changed slightly. They all faced the difficulty of being separated from friends, family, and loved ones as soon as fall came again. The thought of being separated from those they loved most by miles of United States land was not a comfort to the young adults. However, they had unanimously agreed to forget all of that to enjoy tonight: their senior prom; their final dance at East High as students.

At seven-thirty, the group of ten arrived outside of East High in their rented black limo for the dinner that came before the dance. They walked into the cafeteria that was changed into an elegant dining room. The junior class officers had done a great job in decorating the boring cafeteria this year.

Each table sat six people. Three of the five couples were seated at one table, and the other two couples were seated at the next table. At eight, the food was served. For some reason, this year the junior class had decided to serve Mexican food. So the dance attendees were given birria with sides of rice and beans, and corn tortillas. On the table laid extras of lime, cilantro and onions that the prom-goers could add to their stew. Those who were accustomed to homemade Mexican food agreed that the meal was authentically delicious. During the dinner, everyone began to chat about various topics, remembering not to mention that of college.

"I'm so excited for this dance," Sharpay stated. "I mean, it's our senior prom. It's our last dance at East High."

"Sharpay, when you say it like that, it's so sad."

"Gabriella, we agreed to have fun tonight. No sadness allowed," Taylor declared.

"Here, here," said Chad as he help up his plastic wine glass filled with sparkling cider. Everyone else at the table, and the two couples at the next table, raised their glasses. The Chad toasted, "To having a fun night with no sadness." Glasses were then clinked together.

"This food is so good," Zeke mentioned.

"I know. I haven't had birria in so long."

"Is that what this is, Gab?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, I probably haven't had this since my cousin's wedding two years ago."

"Do you know anyone I can ask for the recipe?"

"Um, I'm not sure, Zeke. Let me check with my mom." Zeke smiled greatfully at Gabriella.

"So," began Taylor, "what are the predictions for Prom King and Queen?" Taylor was curious who her friends thought would, or deserved, to win the title.

"Well, I think Troy probably has King locked up."

"I agree with Chad," came Ryan's input from the next table.

"So by association," continued Chad, "Gab here will probably be Queen."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that."

"Gabriella, he's probably right," agreed Sharpay. "You'd be a great Queen, so enjoy the moment when you're crowned." Gabriella smiled at her friend.

"Sharpay's right," spoke up Troy. "Enjoy it when and if it happens."

Most everyone had finished their food by nine-thirty, and there was a half hour of mingling. The doors to East High's gym opened at ten-o-clock. When they thought the juniors had outdone themselves with the cafeteria, were they wrong. The gym was much more elaborate. If it wasn't for the bleachers, you wouldn't have known it was the gym.

The theme was midnight garden, so the juniors had gotten trees, flowers, and other plants to scatter around the gym. They then used white lights to bring the garden to life. It was like their own version of the Garden of Eden. A space had been kept clear as a dance floor, but it wasn't used right away. The seniors, juniors, and under classmen that had been invited by upperclassmen continued to mingle and admire the decorations for the next hour.

"How come no is dancing?" asked Jason.

"They might still be digesting food. I know I am," came a reply from Chad.

"I think they might also be having fun chatting with each other," said Kelsi who had her arm linked with Jason's.

"Well, I sure hope they actually play good music. Not just this rap/hip-hop stuff that's been playing for the last hour."

"I'm with you there, Sis. I mean, there are other genres of music."

"Was that some sort of twin agreement?" Troy asked.

"Probably not because I feel the same way," answered Gabriella. Then, a familiar song began to play. It had been popular when Gabriella first started at East High, but she hadn't heard it in a while even though it was one of her favorites. "Troy, we have to dance to this song."

"No way," Troy began as he was dragged to the dance floor by his girlfriend. "I don't want to be the first person on the dance floor. It's so not cool."

"I don't care, Troy. This is our song, this is _The Start of Something New, _and we have to dance."

"Okay, but only because you insist." Gabriella smiled thankfully as the two began to dance. So that they weren't the only ones on the floor, the other four couples joined them, soon followed by the rest of the student body. They danced continually until a few minutes before midnight, when the junior class president began speaking into a microphone.

"The votes are in, and have been calculated," began the junior president, Rebecca. "Your East High Prom King of 2007 is…" She paused to open one of the envelops she had been holding. "Troy Bolton," Rebecca announced.

Everyone cheered as Troy left Gabriella's side to head to the front of the room. He smiled along the way, high-fiving people as he went. The junior vice president, Andrew, placed the crown on his head. "Thanks East High!" he yelled above the noise before Rebecca shushed them.

"Now, your East High Prom Queen of 2007 is," there was another pause, this time accompanied by silence, as Rebecca opened the other envelop. "Sharpay Evans," she announced this time.

Again, loud cheers were heard from the students as Sharpay was temporarily shocked. She had been sure Gabriella would win. Nonetheless, Sharpay walked towards the front of the room with a gracious smile on her face. "This is a real honor," Sharpay said as she was being crowned by Andrew. "I never thought I'd be prom queen. Well, I did, but that was before last summer." Everyone chuckled as she backed away to stand next to Troy as Rebecca came to the microphone again.

"As you know, we usually have the King and Queen do a traditional spot light dance. However, since this year's seniors are so talented with vocals, we thought it would be fun for the King and Queen to perform a song."

Troy was going to object, but Sharpay stopped him. "Don't worry. It's just one song. It won't kill you. Remember what you told Gabriella about enjoying it when it happens." He nodded unsure.

"Well, we already have a song prepared. I was told you both know it, so it should be no problem." Rebecca said this to them privately.

"Which song is it?" inquired Sharpay.

"Um," Rebecca looked at her notes. "A song called, _You Are the Music in Me._" She walked away to tell the DJ to begin the song.

Troy's face paled. "Sharpay, I can't sing that with you. Gabriella won't like if I sing the song written especially for us with you."

"Troy," began Sharpay. "Gabriella will understand that this is just a stupid tradition. She knows you love her, and that this song doesn't mean a thing to us, so no worries."

Meanwhile, Gabriella was upset that she wasn't named Queen. After what her friends said at dinner, she was sure the honor would be hers, so she let her hopes rise. Now, she was very disappointed on the inside, but she pretended to be happy on the outside. She pretended to be happy for her boyfriend and friend. Her heart dropped a little more when it was announced they were going to sing together, but she didn't show her feelings. Not until she heard the music begin.

When she heard that song start playing, she couldn't hold her disappointment in any longer, so she ran out of the gym. Troy saw this, but he felt he needed to finish the song, for traditions sake. However, it was evident in his eyes that there was regret.

Kelsi was the one to run after Gabriella. She found her crying lightly just down the hallway from the gym doors. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No, he's singing the song you wrote for us with another girl."

"I'm sorry about that." Kelsi said as she sat down and wrapped an arm around her friend.

"It's not your fault."

"Well, it is, kind of."

Gabriella looked up at Kelsi. "What do you mean?"

"Last week, Rebecca asked me what song the Prom King and Queen should sing. I knew Troy would be King, so I was sure you'd be Queen. I told her to use _You Are the Music in Me_."

"_You Are the Music in Me_?" questioned Gabriella.

"Yeah, I thought it would be better to change the name from _Troy's and Gabriella's Song_ to _You Are the Music in Me_ so Rebecca wouldn't suspect I thought you two would win." Kelsi noticed the tears had stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think it was just a pile of everything, and Sharpay singing that song with him just pushed me over the edge. I know that song means nothing to Troy when he sings it with Sharpay."

"Good, are you ready to go back inside?" Gabriella nodded, so the girls got up and headed back into the gym.

Everyone had started dancing to the DJ's music again, except for the group who were waiting patiently for Gabriella and Kelsi to return. The worry was evident in Troy's face, but he was persuaded to stay with the group until Kelsi had talked to her.

"Are you okay, Gab?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she wrapped her arms around Troy's waist from the side. He then wrapped his arm around her. "Thanks, Chad."

She smiled up at Troy, who then smiled back down at her. From that smile, he could tell Gabriella didn't hate him for singing that song with Sharpay. He kissed the top of her head before directing his attention back to his friends, who were in the midst of a conversation about what they would do when the dance ended in half an hour.

**A/N: **_I decided to post this while I'm working on the next chapter of __He's Back and He's Sorry__. I'll try to update that story sometime this week._


End file.
